BBRae Week 2016
by shadowjack12345
Summary: Just what it says, my entries for BBRae Week 2016. Check the tag on tumblr for more!
1. Day 1 Night Time

**BBRae Week 2016 Day 1 - Night Time**

It had been a mistake, she saw that now. In the deep night following midnight, Raven had made a mistake. Generally, through the day, Raven felt the incessant bombardment of the emotions of others, those of her friends and the emotional miasma that radiated from the City. This wasn't a problem in itself as her defences, built high through training and willpower, were easily up to the task. Still, she relished the dark of night, when sleep muted the storm around her, let her relax her defense just a little.

So, when she decided to experiment with her feelings, the night was the obvious time. She elected not to tell her friends: their worry and/or insistence on being with her would defeat the purpose, after all. The room was dark, her friends were all asleep and the City was a glowing ember compared to its usual, fiery passion. She poured herself a cup of tea to relax her even further, sat herself on her favourite part of the couch, and allowed herself to feel.

 _PANIC!_

Raven's eyes, closed in meditation, flew open in abject terror. The grief and sorrow and guilt and _fear_ had all rushed up at once, like stepping into a shallow puddle and finding it to be a deep well, the freezing water suddenly up to her chin. She strained and struggled to rein in her emotions but her thoughts were too scattered to obey her. She had taken measured to make sure her powers were kept in check but they were only temporary - if she couldn't control herself then eventually she would tear the Tower apart! Should she go for help? Should she concentrate on controlling herself? Get a sedative from the infirmary? Leave the city? The thoughts all bounced and crashed around in her aching head and she held it with her hands.

Suddenly, a warmth moved around her shoulders and held her. She managed to look to her side and saw green eyes watching her from a green face, filled with worry.

"Rae? What's happening?" he asked, his voice quieter and his speech slower than usual as he tried to calm her. She gulped and tried to speak around her rapid breathing.

"Emotions... out of control... panic... panicking... need to stop..." she gasped. Beast Boy acted immediately, if uncertainly at first. His other arm reached around her and gently pulled her to him, his hand running gently down her arm as he muttered soothing nonsense into her ear. Incredibly, Raven felt her heart slow down, no longer trying to hammer its way through her ribs. Her breathing became deeper as her chest relaxed a little. She closed her eyes and tried to time her breathing with his. Her tension leaving her, Raven felt tears pricking her eyes and tried in vain to stop herself. A single, gasping sob escaped her and cleared the way for its fellows as she wept and wailed into Beast Boy's chest. Later, she would marvel at how much pent-up grief she must have had to cause such an immediate and powerful display but, for now, she found sanctuary in the warmth of her friend and cried. An hour later, Raven was down to merely sniffling quietly, occasionally squeezing her grip around Beast Boy seeking solace but also in gratitude. Finally, she spoke.

"Azarath metrion zinthos," she muttered, sighing in relief as her emotions were invisibly quashed and sequestered. She relinquished her grip and sat back, looking up at a visible sleepy Beast Boy, blinking down at her.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay?" Raven nodded in return.

"I am. I was... experimenting with my emotions," she explained.

"Yeah, I got that part, I think," he yawned. "I heard your mantra. You back in charge now?"

"Yes. I... thank you, Beast Boy. If you hadn't been able to calm me down, I don't know what I could have done. I couldn't order my thoughts long enough to suppress my emotions. Still, I wasn't expecting for anything like _that_ to happen. I won't be trying this again," she promised, making to stand and go. Beast Boy's hands reached for her arms, holding her still for the moment.

"Now hold on, don't give up just like that. Sure, you had some bad stuff bottled up but you expressed it, right? So if that's all old feelings and stuff, it shouldn't be waiting for you next time. I mean, uh... am I making sense here?" he said, sheepishly, yawning again. Raven blinked at him.

"Actually yes. Even so-"

"Even so nothing, Rae. You didn't blow us all up this time so it'll be okay," he insisted, perhaps naively. Raven shook her head.

"True, but I couldn't have done it alone. Next time-"

"Then don't be alone next time, either. I am totally volunteering by the way, if I wasn't being clear," he said, grinning. To her astonishment, Raven agreed.

A week later, Raven relaxed her control again. She had had a brainwave and arranged with her emotional aspects that they would all take a turn instead of clamoring all at once, promising to make it a regular thing if it worked. This time, to Beast Boy's delight, Raven simply started to laugh. Not through humour but through sheer, potent joy. Every happy moment she had felt but suppressed found its release now, from her rescue from Trigon to movie night. Beast Boy found himself laughing with her before just watching, a small, warm smile on his face.

The week after that was less entertaining. Raven found herself afraid again but not quite panicking, more like paranoia. He couldn't help her with that one as she spurned his assistance, only able to wait and watch as she slowly accepted his loyalty.

The week when Brave had a turn was almost a disaster as Raven suddenly became confident she could just release all of her control and get it over with. Beast Boy managed to talk her down by challenging her to a video game, of all things.

All in all, every week, Raven's experiments grew less and less explosive, reaching the point she could indeed relax all of her emotions at once and not lose herself. Beast Boy was looking forward to sleeping every night from then, but there was a sliver of disappointment as well. He felt he had grown closer to Raven over the last few months, learned more about who she was, and was afraid that, as she no longer needed his company, she would no longer _want_ his company. He mentioned this in passing, that she no longer needed his help, though he kept his misgivings quiet. Raven was silent for a long moment, her hands twisting in her cloak, before she answered him.

"Actually, there's one emotion I didn't give a turn to. I thought it wasn't necessary as I've never really felt it, only to be told through my mirror that I am very much mistaken. Will you help me?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded, eager to prolong their arrangement.

"Of course!" he said. Raven smiled uncertainly.

"Thank you. Just promise me you won't get upset," she mumbled. He nodded, surely.

"I promise. So what sort of emotion are w-" he started.

Raven had cut him off, delicately but suddenly placing her lips on his own, Shyly, she withdrew and waited for him to speak as he stared back at her. He swallowed and blinked, his voice having abandoned him. Raven took this is a bad sign and started to fidget and squirm under his gaze.

"Rae..." he said, hoarsely. "Rae, that feeling... is it for me or-"

"It's for you. It isn't me expressing an old feeling, Beast Boy. It's new. It's surprising but very, very new," she admitted, getting a choked laugh from Beast Boy.

"Thank Azar for that," he said before swooping in and kissing Raven on more equal terms.

 **Ta da! I may not succeed at making an entry every day - work and stuff - but I'll have a go. Enjoy!**

 **-Jack**


	2. Day 2 Family

**BBRae Week 2016 Day 2 - Family**

The day Raven knew they were a family was not the day she had expected.

It wasn't the day when she found out Trigon had left her barren, denying her the choice to become or not to become a mother, crying for some reason she didn't fully understand while her boyfriend comforted her awkwardly only a week into their romantic relationship.

It wasn't the day when she looked up into green eyes set in green skin and said 'I do' for all to hear, though she loved him profoundly.

It wasn't even the day when she and Garfield finally were able to officially adopt Melvin, Timmy and Teether, as close to her heart as any child of her blood could be. They were together and safe and happy.

The day she knew, truly _knew_ , was when Garfield ushered three shy children into a row before Raven as she read in her favourite chair. She frowned when she saw the tracks of tears on Garfield's face, tempered though they were by his radiant smile. The three children blushed and fidgeted.

"They have something they want to ask you," Garfield said, quieter than usual. "Go on. It's okay." Timmy, always eager to prove he was the bravest, stepped in front of his sister and his brother.

"Raven?" he started, bashfully.

"Yes?" Raven said, encouraging him.

"Can we... can we call you Mommy?" he asked.

Raven dropped her book and fell to her knees on the floor, clutching all three children as close as she could, constantly affirming that they could call her their mother, for that is how she liked to think of herself. After that, there was no need to think.

Raven _knew_.

 **Mushy and short but I'm ill and weak and trying lol**

 **-Jack**


	3. Day 3 Undercover Busted

**BBRae Week 2016 Day 3 - Undercover/Busted**

 **I'm using both prompts lol**

The young man walked nervously in the dark room, the bass of the music irritating but not overpowering, allowing for intimate conversation but still disguising those conversations from your neighbour. As strip clubs went, this one seemed pretty swanky. The man's eyes widened when a woman on stage spun impossibly around a metal pole on a stage at the centre of the room, demeonstrating impressive agility in those heels. She wasn't nude, though her clothing was certainly abbreviated. He forced himself to look away: he was looking for someone in particular tonight.

He found a seat in one of the many dark corners and watched, searching carefully for his quarry without wanting to seem obvious or out of place. A woman in a maid outfit asked him if he wanted a drink and he distractedly asked for a coke. The woman didn't move. Eventually, he noticed her still standing over him and looked up from beneath the brim of his cap. He gulped audibly, even over the music.

"Uhhhh... hey Rae," he said nervously. The holo ring couldn't disguise that look of tolerant disdain she only wore for him. Nor had his hidden his aura from her.

"You thought that I would be up there, didn't you?" she asked, gesturing at the stage. "You wanted to see me do that." He nodded, guiltily.

"I miss you," he tried.

"You really think if I was undercover at a strip club I would make sure I was constantly being watched wherever I went and with nowhere to hide any gear? Even if you ignore my apparent lack of concern over public nudity, that's kind of-"

"Dumb, I know. I just wanted to see you, Rae. Hoped I might get a view that would keep me warm in our big, cold bed all by myself," he said, winking at her. She shook her head, smiling fondly.

"Tell you what: you promise to cook and do dishes for a week after I finish here... I'll see if I can't pick up some tips from the dancers. Maybe give you a little show all your own..." she said, leaning closer and breathing in his ear.

"OKAY!" he cried, getting the attention of everyone in earshot. He flushed and almost ran from the club while Raven, half in character and half genuine, giggled fondly.

 **Slightly NSFW... slightly lol**

 **-Jack**


	4. Day 4 Talents

**BBRae Week 2016 Day 4 - Talents**

It had been an unusual day, but not unexpectedly so. Robin, perhaps being rather too excited about the 'leadership' books he had been reading, had insisted on the others taking team building exercises. The last few days they had been assigned to spend their free time with another of the team and then answer a question about something they had learned in that time. Beast Boy smiled as he remembered being asked what he had learned about Cyborg's likes and dislikes.

"He likes Jinx's short skirt. He dislikes when I point that out!" he had said through barely suppressed laughter. Today, however, he had spent his time with Raven, something he had looked forward to and dreaded in equal measure. It would be accurate to say he had a crush on the sorceress. It would also be accurate to say he was, on occasion, genuinely frightened of her or, more accurately, frightened of annoying her to the point of violent action. Despite his fears, though, they day had gone well, even if it had been surreal to say the least. He focused his attention on Robin as he spoke.

"Okay, today's question is: what is a talent your buddy has that you didn't know about before today?" Starfire squealed with joy.

"I have learned that Cyborg has a prodigious talent in needlework!" she cried. Cyborg shrugged.

"Only way I could get clothes to fit me. Anyway, I learned that Star is actually pretty handy with woodwork," he said. Starfire nodded gleefully.

"Yes! Royalty on Tamaran are trained as warriors but also symbolically educated in more constructive pursuits." she said. Robin nodded with a smile.

"Excellent! Good work, you two. Beast Boy? Raven?" Beast Boy squirmed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ummm... welllllll... ya seeeee..." he said. Before Robin could insist, Raven, reading a book and barely paying attention to Robin's exercises, spoke instead.

"Turns out Beast Boy's a good kisser. _Damn_ good."

After that, team-building went back to going out for pizza, and Raven made sure to help Beast Boy practice such a valuable talent.

 **Daft, but it made me giggle a bit.**

 **-Jack**


	5. Day 5 Confessions

**BBRae Week Day 5 - Confessions**

The TV was on but barely registering in the mind of the green changeling sat before it. He slumped down in the seat, eyes half-open as the images washed over him unseen. Finally, he gave up on regular TV and activated the monitor's internet connection, immediately going to DCTube. With a grin, he clicked on one of his favourite channels, a goofy, slightly alpha male sort of channel, though he liked the way they often used self-deprecating humour.

He also liked their monthly compilations of hot female celebrities. The video title came up: _She Got Legs_ , accompanied by the appropriate ZZTop song of course, and Beast Boy chuckled as the host practically fell to his knees at the mention of every woman in the list. There was that singer - you know, that one that did that song. There was that actress from those movies. Then that other actress from those other movies. Then, with a ludicrous fanfare, the video indicated they were about to declare their number one choice.

"And here we have it interweb-land, the hottest and most enviable pair of pins we have to show you and they don't belong to an actress or a singer or an athlete or a model. Our number one this time is... _Raven of the Teen Titans!_ " Beast Boy's jaw dropped as the screen filled with images of his friend and colleague.

There was that time they fought Cinderblock near City Hall... "Wow she looked kind of amazing." There was that time they attended one of many charity balls, Raven wearing a dress with a split skirt that showed off one of her noteworthy limbs. "Wow... she really is something." There was a candid shot of the team on their island with Raven sitting on the shore, dipping her bare feet in the cool water, her cloak folded and at her side as she stared into the depths. "Wow, she really... wow."

Suddenly, the door opened with a hiss and Beast Boy fumbled with the remote, clicking on a random video in the 'recommended' column. He didn't even notice what it was, though Raven wondered why he had apparently been watching make up tutorials. She shrugged and took her preferred spot on the couch, opening her book. Beast Boy tried not to stare, really he did, but his willpower failed him and he glanced at Raven's legs, crossed at the knee and perfectly poised. Even engrossed in her book, Raven noticed his scrutiny.

"What?" she asked. Beast Boy blushed and stammered and choked and giggled nervously. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "You saw that video didn't you? Can't say I didn't expect it. Okay, I know what you're thinking so let's just get it out of the way," she said. Beast Boy trembled. _She knew what he was thinking?!_ Time to hope honesty really was the best policy and just go for it.

"Okay... I admit it. I saw the video," he mumbled. Raven sighed again, still waiting for the inevitable. " _RAVEN YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS AND YOUR LEGS ARE AMAZING AND YOU'RE AMAZING AND GORGEOUS AND BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING AND GORGEOUS!_ " he cried out all at once, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, the expectant, just-about-tolerant Raven was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a blushing, staring facsimile in her place.

"What?" she asked, quietly.

"Um... the legs video, right? I saw it. And... I agree with it," Beast Boy said. "Why are you acting surprised?"

"Because I _am_! I thought you were just going to laugh at me over it!" she exclaimed. Beast Boy pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You... you said you knew what I was thinking!" he shouted.

"I wasn't being literal!" she shouted back. The pair of them were quiet for a long moment. "You really think I'm-"

"YES. Yes. Don't repeat it all, just... yes," he admitted.

"Oh. Sooooo... now what?" Raven asked.

* * *

"And then, believe it or not, we arranged our first date," Beast Boy said to his enthralled audience at the restaurant table. Much later, bellies full with smiling faces, they stepped into the street and began their hourney home.

"I can't believe you told them tht story,"Raven grumbled, half-heartedly.

"Could be worse," Beast Boy laughed. " I could have told them about when you proposed!" Raven nodded gratefully.

 **I dunni, it was the only idea I had lol**

 **-Jack**


	6. Day 6 Treasures Gifts

**BBRae Week 2016 Day 6 - Treasures/Gifts**

"Tell me again why you can't just zap everything to your new room?" Beast Boy asked, loudly, as he lowered a rather heavy cardboard box to the ground. "What the heck is in here?" Raven, walking ahead with a smaller box, turned around and looked at him, still patient in the face of his crankiness.

"I can't just 'zap' everything because most of what I own is somehow mystical or at least charged with magic energy. Trying to adjust my portals to move those kinds of energies would take even longer, would leave me exhausted for days, and might also slightly explode. Clear? And that box has canopic jars in it so be careful," she explained, resuming her journey.

It had been a rough few months. The Titans had come under attack from a group looking to make a name for themselves, so it was with a twist of irony they ended up borrowing one: the Brotherhood. They weren't affiliated with the Brain or his cohorts in any way but understood the power of the name and tried to steal some of that fear for themselves. It hadn't worked, of course, but they had come for the Tower, making their literal mark for the city to see. The Titans had been forced to evacuate and Raven had been forced to allow everyone into her room to help her transport her belongings to the storage units Cyborg had erected on the island next to their temporary accommodation. Fast forward to now and the new-and-improved Titan Tower was ready for habitation, though that meant another long process of Moving Raven's belongings without the use of magic. However, on this occasion, Cyborg and Starfire were busy disassembling the units on the ground and Robin was still putting the final touches on his forensic lab, reluctant to leave until he had it just right.

"Pfff! Stupid perfectionist Robin," Beast Boy mumbled under his breath. There was a cargo elevator that helped them move all the boxes and crates up the right floor at once but they still needed to be carried by hand the rest of the way. Still, despite Beast Boy's repeated insistence that the task would take 'a gajillion years', by lunch time, there was only crate left, one big enough to warrant them sharing the weight. As they carried it down the corridor, Raven going first and walking backwards, Beast Boy examined it: heavy, sturdy wood with iron hinges and a strong lock. Whatever was in here was important. He bit his lip, unsure if he should ask. Raven was notoriously private and he had been tromping in and out of her room all day, even if it was her idea, and he didn't want to-

"Beast Boy, relax! You're making me jumpy. I can feel your curiosity... go ahead and ask," Raven said.

"What's in the case? Looks pretty secure..." he mused.

"My treasures," Raven replied, quietly. Beast Boy gave a low whistle.

"Cool... so, like super-dangerous spellbooks?" he tried.

"No."

"Mega-powerful magic jewellery?"

"No."

"A mummifed head?"

"What? No."

"The wooden stake Batman used to kill Dracula so he could raid his wardrobe?"

"That never even... no."

"Ummm... _mildly_ dangerous spellbooks?" he tried, lamely, just as they entered Raven's room and lowered the case to the floor. Raven gave him a long, searching look, a look he knew to endure while she made what she thought was an important decision.

"Would you like to see?" she asked, bashfully. He raised an eyebrow at that... but there was no way he was going to deny a chance to get closer to Raven.

"Yes please," he said with a bright and genuine smile. Raven paused a moment, seeming to be galvanised by his sincerity. She knelt down and reached into a tiny hidden pocket sewn into her boot, extracting a small but ornate key. She took a deep breath and used it to unlock the case, lifting the lid and stepping back so Beast Boy could explore its contents.

"Just... please be careful," Raven added as he knelt down, nodding his agreement to her. He lifted a large but light object, kept in a white plastic bag. He opened it and, looking inside, laughed fondly. There, staring back at him, was the stuffed chicken he and Cyborg had won for her at the fair. He got it now: these things were _her_ treasures. Her keepsakes. He put the toy down and reached for something else, a large, flat object, wrapped in nondescript cloth. Unwrapping it, he saw it was a framed team photo, just like the one that hung on his wall. He smiled brightly at her and she returned it, if a little less intensely. The next object was an abstract figure that, apparently, represented a Tamaranean hero of great renown, one of the gifts Starfire brought back from her most recent visit home. Everything in the box was of that ilk, souvenirs and trinkets given to her by her friends over the years. Beast Boy was glad he saw this - glad Raven had _shown_ him this, the undeniable truth that she loved them as much as they did her.

There were only a couple of things left in the case, left until last as they were clearly kept with the greatest care, wrapped in multiple layers for more protection. He picked up what felt like another framed picture and unwrapped it. His smile vanished and his eyes grew wide: the picture was of _him_. He looked up at her in amazement and saw her posture had become nervous and even defensive. She bit her lip and urged him to keep going. He carefully, almost reverently, put the picture down and reached for the last object, a polished wooden box, small but elegant. He opened it and gasped.

"The penny...?" he breathed. Indeed, scorched but undeniable, the penny he had given Raven for luck sat in the cushioned box, alone. He spared Raven another glance, seeing her shrink into her cloak - she was _scared_. He stood and wordlessly reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He rummaged in it for a moment and handed her a worn, folded piece of paper. She opened it and stared, speaking without looking up.

"Why do you have a picture of me?" she whispered. It wasn't much, just a magazine clipping he had liked. But it signified so much more. He took a deep breath and, heart hammering, answered.

"Hopefully, the same reason you keep that penny," he said. Raven looked at him then, seeing her fear and nervousness reflected in his eyes. "I have another gift for you, if you'll accept it, but you can't put it in there," he said, indicating the now empty case. Raven nodded, shyly, hoping she understood him. With that, he stepped forward and slowly but firmly pressed his lips to Raven's. With a shaky smile, he pulled back and looked at Raven, an unspoken question in his eyes. She smiled back at him, the pair of them sighing in relief.

"I appreciate it, Beast Boy... but how about, instead of a gift, we make it a trade?" she asked, just as she leaned in and kissed him in return.

 **Hey, this isn't too bad considering I wrote it on the fly. Might have subconsciously borrowed elements from my 'Keepsakes' one-shot but I still like it and hope you do as well ^_^**

 **-Jack**


	7. Day 7 Summer

**BBRae Week 2016 Day 7 - Summer**

 **Only a little one for this prompt.**

According to most people, Beast Boy loved summer. It wasn't hard to see why, seeing how fond he was of beach trips, games in the park, barbecues (veggie friendly, anyway) and pretty much every activity one would normally associate with the season.

However...

 _This_ summer saw the Tower suffer a particularly vindictive cyber-attack from Gizmo, one that not only changed their alert tone to a sample of his own voice screaming 'snotheads go', he had completely disabled the environmental systems. So no air conditioning. The Titans did what they could but the heatwave meant there was little relief from the heat, even outside. Inside, though, the Tower was like a greenhouse and the residents had resorted to some strange measures, some small like taking turns in front of the refrigerator, some desperate like trying to buy one of Mr Freeze's weapons on the black market. Though he resisted at first, Robin had given up on wearing his entire uniform at home, stripping down to just his pants.

Starfire approved.

Beast Boy essentially switched to wearing his swimming shorts around the Tower, occasionally floating in the pool though the room was uncomfortably humid. Starfire thought this was a fantastic idea and went to find her own bathing suit.

Robin approved.

On this day, the heat was at its peak and the Tower was muggy and intolerable. Beast Boy trudged down the corridor with a melting popsicle in his hand. Desperately, he ate the whole thing in only a few bites, holding his head and sliding down the wall to sit on the floor as the brain freeze hit him.

"Nnnnnnggggggoooh I _hate_ summer," he whimpered.

He tilted his head as he heard voices from a couple of doors down.

"Star, are you sure this is a good idea?" That was Raven and, involuntarily, a smile spread across his features.

"Oh yes, Robin seemed to have much of the enthusiasm!" That was Starfire. When she finished, she floated into the corridor wearing a purple bikini and a smile, waving at him as she passed. He smiled and waved lazily back. Robin was a lucky guy.

"Well, I've come this far..." he heard Raven say to herself before following Starfire's path. Beast Boy's eyes widened: Raven was wearing a black bikini, simple but effective. She paused when she saw Beast Boy staring but set her jaw and carried on, all too aware of his eyes following her.

"You're so beautiful..." he breathed, causing Raven to pause.

"And you're obviously delirious from the heat," she quipped, continuing on her way.

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong!" he called after her, almost sure he caught her smirking over her shoulder, even though his eyes tended to drift a little lower. When she was out of sight, he leaned back against the wall.

"Dude... I _love_ summer."

 **Ha! Dumb but it's all I got. Hope you had fun with BBRae week, I know I did ^_^**

 **-Jack**


End file.
